


Smooth As

by Sulwen



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fidgets as he waits for Jeff to answer the bell, anticipating how he'll feel when it's done, when everything is smooth and soft and new again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth As

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn for my darling Silentdescant. She requested Jeff and shaving. Enjoy, bb!

It's the ritual that starts their weeks together, without exception, and Jensen finds himself looking forward to it almost as much as the first kiss, the first touch of heat in Jeff's eyes and the smile on his lips. He fidgets as he waits for Jeff to answer the bell, anticipating how he'll feel when it's done, when everything is smooth and soft and new again, and feels himself already starting to get hard in his jeans.

Jeff pulls him inside with greedy hands, pressing him back against the door and kissing him deeply before even saying hello. His beard is overgrown a bit like it always is when Jeff's between projects, scruffy and rough against Jensen's jaw, leaving warmth and redness behind as he tastes and kisses and nuzzles Jensen's face with his own. Jensen doesn't mind. He's learned to love the feel of it, the scratch of almost-pain against sensitive skin, and it goes straight to his cock, every touch a bright shock of pleasure. His hips thrust up against Jeff's unyielding body, and Jeff laughs low in response and pulls back to look down at him. Warm. Happy. _Excited._

Jensen grins and reaches up to run his fingers through Jeff's beard, back through his hair, and Jeff slides his hands under Jensen's shirt and over his stomach, his chest, and down, forcing his hand flat to fit under the waistband of Jensen's jeans.

“Letting yourself go, sweetheart?” he asks, his voice a low growl, and Jensen can't help but smirk.

“Waiting for you.”

It's almost as scripted as one of their shows, but it never gets less intoxicating, and Jeff tightens his fingers in the short hair surrounding Jensen's cock as he replies, one sharp bolt of pain that makes Jensen gasp.

“Strip,” Jeff says, almost a whisper, warm breath against Jensen's ear, and then turns away and disappears down the hall, not waiting to see whether Jensen will follow. He already knows.

Jensen tugs his clothes off and leaves them right there by the door, in a heap on top of his overnight bag. Later, there will be unpacking, and dinner, and catching up on each other's lives, filling in the blanks in the time they've spent apart. But this comes first – always has, ever since the first time, and Jensen likes it that way, likes how he feels after, calm and clean and _different,_ somehow.

He pads down the hall, naked, and goes into Jeff's bedroom, already set and waiting for him with towels on the bed and a bowl of steaming water on the floor. Jensen settles into position sitting on the edge of the bed just as Jeff comes in from the bathroom, a razor in one hand and a can of shaving cream in the other. He kneels on the floor, between Jensen's legs, and sets everything down for a moment, letting his hands roam over Jensen's bare skin, his eyes take in Jensen's body. Jensen watches him, and is surprised as always at his own lack of embarrassment. With anyone else, he would be flinching, wrapping his arms around himself and trying to hide. But it's always been different with Jeff, Jeff and his gentle hands, his low, soothing voice, and his warm eyes. Jensen lets his head fall back and his legs fall open, lets Jeff touch and look to his heart's content, and drifts.

The splash of water brings him back to himself after a while, and Jensen blinks his eyes open and looks down to see Jeff lathering one of his legs. Jeff is quick and careful with the razor, well-practiced, and Jensen watches in fascination as the blade pulls away shaving cream and hair alike, leaving smooth skin behind, row after row. The feeling is strange and perfect, unlike anything else – Jensen is never _aware_ of his legs like this, never thinks about them much at all, really. In Jeff's capable hands, they become something to admire, something to turn out and show off, an erogenous zone Jensen had never known he had. And – he won't lie – the taboo is exciting too, even after all this time. He's never worn a skirt before, but when Jeff's doing this, a little part of him wants to.

Maybe the reason that's never happened is that Jeff doesn't stop with Jensen's legs. When he finishes, he stands and waits for Jensen to readjust, moving up the bed and spreading out on it, chest and stomach flat for Jeff to shave smooth next. There are ticklish spots here, especially under his arms, and Jeff straddles him while he works, a variously successful attempt to keep him still. The pressure against Jensen's cock makes him moan, his hips working again and his hands restless, twining in the sheets as he tries not to move under the razor. Jeff's never cut him, but the possibility is always in the back of Jensen's mind. Sometimes it pops up in his fantasies, a vivid image of moving at the wrong time and a bit of blood swelling up under the razor...Jeff narrowing his eyes, displeased, but then bending down to lick at the wound, tongue stained red...

And then Jeff's tongue _is_ on him, not licking at a cut but teasing his nipples into hardness, a light teasing touch that drives Jensen wild, and it's good that the razor is sitting safely on the nightstand because he _can't_ keep still, not with Jeff closing his lips and _sucking_ like that. He turns his head and muffles his cries in the skin of one raised arm, overcome by his own desperation, by the way Jeff's hands are stroking over newly bare skin, by what he knows is coming next.

In his fantasies, Jeff always does this part with a straight razor, the blade long and shining and dangerous. In reality, though, Jensen is always too worked up to risk it. It doesn't matter. He forces himself to keep his eyes open and look down the length of his body, matching images to sensation as Jeff begins the slow, careful work of shaving the rest of him clean. The blade tugs at first, no matter how easy Jeff takes it, coarse hair fighting against the metal, but each stroke gets smoother and smoother until another patch of skin shows through, bare and pale and vulnerable.

Jeff doesn't touch his cock except to hold it out of the way, but Jensen moans every time he does, achingly hard and so _wet,_ already on the edge. Jeff takes his time, nothing if not thorough, moving down over Jensen's balls, and lower. Jensen spreads his legs and grabs his knees to hold them open, holding his breath as Jeff's razor finds every last hair and whisks it away.

Finally, finally, Jeff sets the razor down and stands back, glancing up at Jensen's face and then toward the bathroom. Jensen's up in a moment and hurrying into the shower to rinse off, turning and turning under the hot water until there's nothing left but clean skin. It's tempting, so damn tempting to run his hands over his newly smooth body, enjoying the result of all that work, but it'll be better if he waits. It always is.

Clean and mostly dry after quick work with a towel, Jensen walks back into the bedroom, breathless and hard and flushed from the heat of the shower. Jeff is naked, sitting on the bed waiting for him, and the look he gives Jensen is... _predatory,_ almost, like any moment he might pounce.

Instead, he reaches out a hand and pulls Jensen into the bed with him, one smooth rolling move that ends with Jensen on his back and Jeff on top of him. Jensen gasps at the sensation, the sudden roughness of Jeff's still-hairy body against his own newly shaven one, and Jeff grins against his neck and opens his mouth to taste, sucking hard enough to leave a mark – the first of many. Before Jensen can catch his breath again, Jeff's moving down his body, devouring him, all overwhelming sensation - big hands, warm tongue, rough beard, one after the other until Jeff reaches his groin. There, he stops, staring down at Jensen's cock, breathing hard through his mouth and just _looking._

Eventually, Jensen can't wait anymore, and begs.

Jeff rests his weight on one hand and begins to stroke the skin around Jensen's cock with a fingertip, a barely-there touch that makes Jensen twitch and leaves goosebumps in its wake. He leans closer as he speaks, licking his lips, like he wants nothing more than to taste. 

“Jesus, you should see yourself, Jen...wish I could keep you here, keep you like this always. Beautiful.” Jensen squeezes his eyes shut and hears himself _whine,_ desperate beyond words, and Jeff _does_ taste him then, licking the wetness off his cock, sucking at his balls, nosing lower, lower, his tongue finally pressing hot against Jensen's tight hole.

Jeff's still talking in between licks, but Jensen can't make sense of the words, so fucking close, and he loses track of time in the face of sheer, aching _want._ When he comes, he comes with one of Jeff's hands on his tight, smooth stomach, the other stroking his cock, and Jeff's tongue fucking his ass. Jeff joins him just after, hauling himself up over Jensen and jerking himself off in a dozen hurried pulls, splattering come all over Jensen's chest and reaching down to – _fuck_ – rub it into his skin after.

Later, after a cursory clean-up with a nearby towel, after a trip to the kitchen for water, they're back in bed, Jensen on his side and Jeff spooned up behind him. Sleepy and satisfied like he hasn't been in months, Jensen lays still and content, but Jeff can't seem to keep his hands off Jensen's skin, touching over and over and humming in satisfaction at what he finds. And when Jensen finally falls asleep, it's to Jeff's hand cupped possessively over his soft cock, holding him tight and secure and exactly where he wants to be.


End file.
